Le roba el corazón
by blue kirito
Summary: Sus días a manos de la organización estaban contados, los rituales acaban con él. ¿Su única salvación? Cierto rey degenerado que para nada le tiene confianza.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le roba el corazón**

 **Sus días a manos de la organización estaban contados, los rituales acaban con él. ¿Su única salvación? Cierto rey degenerado que para nada le tiene confianza.**

 **Sinbad x Judal**

 **Drama, romance +16**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

Judal camina rumbo a su habitación sosteniendose como puede de la pared, una gran debilidad le invade, ¿quién dice que un magi no se agota? Las piernas temblorosas, náuseas, mareo, escalofríos y sangre saliendo de ojos, nariz y oídos dicen lo contrario; claras muestras de la falta de magoi.

\- D-desgraciados.

Incluso le escasea el aire para hablar. Un muñeco de la organización que está a punto de romperse. ¿Por qué a nadie parece importarle? Por favor, como si Kouen, Koumei, Kouha o Kougyoku estuvieran ciegos. ¿Cuántas torturas ha de soportar para que por fin le dejen en paz? Sonríe de lado, que extraña le suena la palabra.

\- Mierda...

Cae de rodillas, quizá un conjuro sea más sencillo que ir por sus medios a un lugar que a estas alturas se antoja lejano pero, conoce sus límites, perderá el sentido antes de llegar a la cama. Sin súbditos a su disposición que aseguren su bienestar puede pasar horas en el piso y enfermar, aún recuerda con nitidez la última vez que le dió neumonía. ¿Los magi no enferman? Pues este si, es humano, uno hastiado de su realidad. Incluso morir es mejor opción. Sin embargo es quisquilloso y no dejará este mundo como si nada. ¿Quién sería capaz de clavarle una espada en el corazón para acabar con tan mísera existencia? Sonríe ampliamente más dormido que despierto.

\- El rey idiota~.

Es una apuesta de todo o nada. Espera ser capaz de arribar a Sindria, hacer un pequeño agujero en su barrera y provocar lo suficiente al monarca. En el peor de los escenarios, perderá la conciencia apenas traspase su círculo de transportación en cuyo caso ni cuenta se daría de las cosas.

.

.

Reino del eterno verano.

El dirigente pasea en el jardín. Hoy como pocas veces en la vida se sintió inspirado por lo que completó todo el trabajo correspondiente a la semana. Jafar incrédulo y luego de asegurarse cinco veces que no hubiese hecho trampa le ha premiado con un par de días libres. Aire fresco fué lo primero que le cruzó por la mente. Se detiene en seco, algo alerta a su intuición, alza el rostro y abre los ojos en demasía.

\- ¡¿Judal?!

La expresión en su rostro se torna siniestra. ¿Es que acaso no tiene suficiente con todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir? ¿Qué más ansia robarle si no queda nada?

\- Reviste mi cuerpo Baal.

Al menos es seguro que peleará protegiendo al pueblo que tanto ama. Apenas se coloca el equipo djinn se enfila al cielo, hacía su enemigo. Es entonces que cae en cuenta de que va en caída libre, ¿broma, trampa, cuál de las dos? Debe ser precavido.

Un capricho del destino le hizo ver el aún más pálido rostro del sacerdote y el instinto heroico en su interior se encendió. Puede pero no pretende dejarle morir, ni el lo merece. Logra atraparle a unos diez metros de un desenlace trágico. Judal podrá ser un estupendo actor cuando se lo propone pero los rasguños, cortes y sangre que cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo lucen bastante convincentes para ser mentira.

\- Al Thamen.

Dice con desprecio al tiempo que le ataca la culpabilidad. Tuvo tantas oportunidades para salvarle, ayudarle a enderezar el camino y prefirió mirar en otra dirección. Jafar es fruto de su buena voluntad, ¿qué le impidió hacer lo mismo por Judal? Nunca ha dejado de cuestionarse al respecto.

.

.

Alcoba real.

Judal vuelve en si pero no abre los ojos, los párpados le pesan horrores.

 _«- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? »_

Tiene miedo de la repuesta. ¿Murió y las almas de cientos de espíritus caídos en la depravación le rodearan eternamente? ¿Vive y no siente dolor porque su cuerpo se hizo papilla y únicamente funciona su cerebro? ¿Quedó atrapado en algún espacio dimensional alterno donde no hay nada? ¿O es algo mucho más aterrador?

\- Uh~.

Un involuntario quejido escapó de sus labios.

\- Al fin reaccionas.

Y esa conocida voz con tintes de lástima le asqueó por completo. Liberó sus hermosos rubíes que se clavaron con intensidad y repudio en el otro.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - le escupió cual veneno.

\- Es mi línea, ¿no te parece? Sindria no pretende ser un destino turístico para gente como tú.

\- Ni quien quisiera beber de tu vino barato, terrible comida o mujeres de quinta.

\- Desearías tener en tu interior la décima parte de pureza que una de ellas - demonios, no se supone que tocara un punto sensible, siquiera que discutieran - Lo siento, no...

\- Da igual, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. Incluso en el Imperio me consideran una abominación, eso si no se diga cuando necesitan ayuda porque para eso se pintan solos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No me vengas con una frase cliché cuando te vale madres.

\- En verdad me asusté.

\- Imagino que si. Soy el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una guerra.

\- ¿Al Thamen? - silencio - ¿Ren Kouen?

\- ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y me atraviesas con tu espada? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

\- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿De cuándo acá te importa tan poco tu vida?

\- Vida, ¿eh? Lo que ellos ofrecen dista mucho de serlo. Ya no soporto los rituales.

\- No seas perezoso.

\- ¿Flojera? Brincos dieras. Me duele todo, el cuerpo, mi alma - algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus orbes - Ya no, cualquier cosa es mejor que volver.

Sinbad separa los labios dispuesto a reconfortarle pero, ¿en verdad tiene la certeza de que no se trata de uno de sus tantos jueguitos destructivos?

\- Bueno, el tiempo revelará tus intenciones. Desde hoy quedas bajo mi custodia.

\- ¿Cómo tu invitado de honor? - bromeó.

\- Mi prisionero. Una vez te recuperes te pondré una cadena en el tobillo que limita tu magia.

\- Fetichista~.

El mayor salió furioso del lugar, Judal se giró en el lecho. Que curioso, en territorio enemigo en la peor de las circunstancias pero por primera vez en años siente que puede dormir con tranquilidad.

.

.

Tres días después, despacho del rey.

Este lee algunos documentos ante la acusadora mirada esmeralda de su visir.

\- Ah, Jafar no estoy de humor para uno de tus sermones. Soy consciente de que Judal es como una bomba de tiempo.

\- No pretendo reclamar nada, como si me hicieras caso de todas maneras. Judal no me agrada pero tus razones tendrás para mantenerlo aquí.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Bueno, por muy magi que sea se la ha pasado durmiendo desde que llegó, ¿no va a comer?

\- Oh... - interesado.

\- ¿Q-qué? - incómodo.

\- ¿Podría ser que te preocupa su salud?

\- B-bueno es natural - sonrojado - En Sindria no somos unos bárbaros que torturen a los presos políticos.

\- Tortura, ¿eh? - se le oscurece el semblante a la vez que repasa en la memoria las marcas en la piel del oráculo.

\- ¿Sin?

\- Tienes razón, si no lo hace por voluntad tendré que obligarlo.

\- Se prudente. No deseo lidiar con él y su mal humor.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - sonrió.

.

.

Habitación del monarca.

El sol negro se remueve en el lecho, tiene hambre, es un hecho indiscutible pero no puede apartarse del sentimiento de paz que le inunda recostado entre las delicadas sábanas. Su cama en Kou no desmerece ante esta pero es distinto, se nota que los súbditos de Sinbad le estiman porque el cariño y buenos deseos se han impregnado en la tela, lo nota al ser un mago de la creación. Si bien es cierto que el rukh dorado le provoca malestar no puede evitar sentirse atraído a su calidez.

\- Allá no tengo nada de esto.

La puerta se abre de pronto pero lo pasa de largo.

\- Judal - o eso esperaba hasta que el rey le habló.

\- Estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Dejándote morir?

\- Muy mi problema en todo caso.

\- No desde que tengo tu custodia.

\- Porque así lo decidiste, además te recuerdo que no soy un mocoso.

\- Entonces no te comportes como uno.

Judal chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos empeñado en volver a dormir pero Sinbad le cogió por la pantorrilla y colocó una cadena que iba del tobillo de uno al otro.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - indignado.

\- Te lo adverti. Ahora sal de la cama a menos que prefieras ser arrastrado por todo el palacio.

\- Eres el mayor imbécil de todos.

\- Un gran halago viniendo de ti.

Ambos guardan silencio. Judal se pone en pie, da un par de pasos y se marea.

 _«- Caramba, pensé que el rukh habría hecho un mejor trabajo. Supongo que no hay mucho oscuro por aquí. »_

Pero no se quejó, no mostraría su lado patético. Quería que Sinbad le asesinara, no que le tratara como a un ave herida de las alas.

 _«- No soy una mascota. »_

Muy a su pesar es un hecho que las cosas no siempre se dan como uno lo espera. Se las apañó bastante bien en los primeros corredores pero la debilidad le atacaba cada vez con más ímpetu. Cuando las piernas no pudieron sostenerle más, cayó de sentón, tirando por ello de la cadena. El rey se detuvo y giro sobre su eje encontrándose con la razón además del muchacho con dificultades para respirar.

\- ¿Te cargo?

\- Si serás imbécil ah~ . No soy tu puta princesa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Con ese vocabulario ni lo consideré.

\- Ni te quejes, los viejos de la organización no me hablan con rosas precisamente.

 _«- Es verdad, en público se dirigen a él de manera respetuosa pero dudo que sea igual en privado, cuando Judal es un niño que secuestraron desde su nacimiento. »_

La mirada ámbar se suavizó notoriamente.

\- Déjalo, ¿quieres? - el joven.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tolero tu estúpida cara. No soy un perro que implore un mendrugo de pan.

\- Si eso me permitiera vivir un poco más, no tendría problemas.

\- No entiendes. ¡Estoy harto de humillarme! ¡Toda la vida he sido la mascota de esos! ¡Púdrete y déjame solo! - ocultó su rostro entre las manos, temblando.

El mayor le cogió por las muñecas y le miró tan pequeño e indefenso que dolía, tocó su mejilla con ternura, sensación nunca antes experimentada por el sacerdote.

\- No puedo cuando parece que estas a punto de llorar.

\- No soy Hakuryuu - emitió con la voz quebrada.

\- Menos mal - sonrió tan deslumbrante que el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Me harás compañía?

\- Ya que.

El rey le tomó entre sus brazos y le llevó al comedor. Judal reposó su rostro sobre el trabajado pectoral, inspirando tan agradable aroma, mismo de las sábanas que tan bien le hacen sentir.

.

.

Comedor.

Judal y Sinbad han tomado asiento a poca distancia ya que las cadenas les impiden hacer lo contrario. El chico se remueve ansioso.

 _«- ¿Pensará que la comida está envenenada? »_

Pronto cayó en cuenta de su error. Los rubíes se pasean impresionados ante la gran variedad de platillos.

 _«- ¿Está indeciso? »_

\- Puedes empezar con lo que te agrade.

\- ¿Comes así todos los días?

\- ¿Eh? Tu también, ¿o no? - negó con la cabeza.

\- La bruja solo me permite comer fruta, dice que debo cuidar mi cuerpo.

\- Creí que te gustaban los duraznos.

\- Así es, por eso es casi todo lo que pruebo.

 _«- Vaya, no tenía idea. He sido tan injusto con él. »_

\- Bueno también me dan verduras pero son asquerosas.

Sinbad no pudo contener una carcajada ante tanta franqueza, posó su gran diestra en la cabecita del magi.

\- En ese caso no te contengas.

Ahí va Judal, ruborizado por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

 _«- Cuando no habla de guerra y destrucción es muy lindo. »_

Se sorprendió Sinbad ante tal pensamiento, ¿será que los recientes acontecimientos han cambiado su concepción o es algo que siempre estuvo ahí y no deseaba admitir?

\- ¡Está muy bueno!

El sacerdote llenaba sus mejillas en un acto similar a una ardilla, con rastros de salsa por las mejillas que el monarca limpió con ayuda de una servilleta.

 _«- Se necesita de muy poco para verlo tan feliz. »_

Jafar que pasa por el pasillo pero alcanza a verlos no puede evitar pensar en Judal como un niño desafortunado. Ni parece que tiene su edad.

\- ¡¿Qué onda monja?! - le saluda a la distancia.

\- ¡Ungh!

Aún es tan antipático como lo recuerda.

.

.

Por la noche en la alcoba del rey.

Judal toma una ducha luego de que Sinbad le quitara la cadena al no considerarle peligroso. Ya en el baño el sacerdote se encontró cierto atuendo al lado de la toalla.

\- ¿Para mi?

\- Es un obsequio - le informó el mayor al otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón del joven comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza llevándole a pensar que se iba a desmayar.

 _«- ¿Por qué el idiota hace cosas como esta? »_

Lo apretó contra su pecho, conmovido.

El mayor toma asiento al borde de la cama con intención de desearle buena noche y curiosidad, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Escuchó los sutiles pasos de su prisionero y quedó ligeramente boquiabierto al tener a aquella ensoñación ante si. Judal tiene un faldón blanco abierto en los costados y un cinturón de perlas con un círculo de rubíes al frente. En la parte superior un top del mismo tono con bordes dorados, similar al suyo pero un escote un tanto más pronunciado. Se ha dejado el cabello suelto que se adapta bastante bien a su delicada silueta.

\- Parezco vieja.

\- Y se queja el que maquilla sus ojos.

\- Imbécil - sonrió.

Culpese a las hormonas desbocadas del rey, a la atracción que siempre sintió por el magi, su reciente y más agradable actitud o las copas que se tomó durante la comida pero perdió la razón. Se levantó cual rayo y cogió al muchacho por cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo, sonrojándole sin encontrar un rechazo. La zurda se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros para estrujar la inesperadamente generosa y suave retaguardia.

\- Mmm rey idiota~.

El aludido le olfateó el cuello y comió a besos al igual que los hombros, estremeciendole.

\- Ah n-no rey idiota, me siento r-ra-raro.

\- Relájate y déjate amar.

Toda voluntad que pudo tener Judal desapareció en dicho instante, Sinbad pronunció con una seductora voz ronca la palabra mágica.

Sinbad le cogió por los muslos obligándole a abrir las piernas, colocándose entre estas. Le besó con una pasión nunca antes experimentada. Dieron vueltas por la alcoba enfrascados en un candente baile en el cual, Judal perdia de a poco la ropa. Los dígitos reales le acariciaron con maestría, llegaron a lugares que nunca hubiese imaginado. Sinbad exploró su interior como un valeroso guerrero y llenó su interior de sensaciones que le hacían gozar por tanto placer, llorar porque sabía se acercaba el final y reír porque el muy idiota cayó redondito en su trampa.

\- Te amo Judal - le confesó este al dar la última estocada, sin recibir una respuesta.

.

.

Por la mañana, alcoba real.

El sol ilumina el rostro de Sinbad que abre los ojos lentamente.

\- Buenos días mi amor - saluda al oráculo sin encontrarlo, sonrie - ¿Antojos tan temprano?

Intenta ponerse de pie pero una onda de dolor viaja de su zona baja al resto del cuerpo y no sabe a qué atribuirlo. Con trabajo logra sostenerse sobre sus codos, aún boca abajo y nota una carta que abre rápidamente.

 _"- Para mi rey idiota._

 _Seguro que a estas horas te preguntas muchas cosas que de todos modos no se me da la gana responder. ¿Sabes? La pasé muy bien en tu palacio, mucho mejor de lo que imaginé pero, que fueras amable no borra el pasado, ni me ayuda a olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho la organización. Pedí tu ayuda, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no solo me dejaste atrás sino que me culpaste de tus estupideces, que cobarde. Pero tranquilo, como dije estoy acostumbrado a ello. ¿Por qué fui a tu hogar y permití que llegaras tan lejos? Curiosidad en primer lugar, aburrimiento en segundo y venganza. No es que te odie pero en verdad dudo soportar otro ritual de esos locos. Me arrebataste la posibilidad de una vida normal, robaste el futuro feliz que pude tener así que... te pago con la misma moneda._

 _Pd. Como eres un idiota y seguro no entendiste, me robé tu cuerpo._

 _Con cariño tu satisfecho amante, Judal."_

Sinbad leyó más de tres veces la carta, se levantó y corrió al espejo. Casi le da un infarto al no reconocerse.

\- N-no puede ser.

No es más el líder de la alianza de los siete mares sino el sacerdote del Imperio Kou. Dolió, mucho, bastante. Y no por el hecho de ser utilizado por Judal pues sabe que se tiene bien merecido su rencor sino que, y aunque parezca chiste en verdad se enamoró de él y prefirió hacer algo tan vil que confiar en que podía protegerle. Cogió ropa y salió a buscarle, quizá no este muy lejos. No puede vivir sin él, le da igual que tenga que implorar su perdón e incluso ponerse de rodillas.

Salió como desquiciado del palacio, recorrió las calles y llegó a la costa donde el cielo se oscureció de repente.

\- Muy mal hecho oráculo-sama, debemos darle un castigo, uno apropiado para aquellos que escapan y se alían al enemigo.

\- ¿Qué?

Alzó la vista y se petrificó. Son alrededor de trescientos miembros de Al Thamen, entiende rápidamente que aún si habita el cuerpo del amor de su vida no es la misma alma, no cuenta con las habilidades de un magi. Ha olvidado sus contenedores en el palacio a causa de la prisa. Nada pudo hacer para evitar que lo secuestraran.

\- Llevémoslo con Gyokuen-sama.

Dijo un sujeto echándose al inconciente muchacho al hombro como si fuera un objeto.

.

.

Entrada del palacio algunos minutos más tarde.

Sinbad o mejor dicho Judal en el cuerpo de este se maldice internamente una y otra vez. Que imbécil, no se supone que fuera víctima de su propio veneno. Siempre estuvo enamorado del rey, no en balde le rogó tanto pero luego de los continuos rechazos creía que estaba superado. Un plan sencillo, escaparía para repetir el hechizo, hasta convertirse en un ser complemente distinto, una de las tantas zorras de Sinbad era buena opción, ¿quién se daría cuenta de que era él? Ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido cuando se detuvo. ¿Podría dejarlo atrás? Recordaba los momentos que pasó a su lado y que independientemente del plan fueron sinceros, fue incapaz de mentirle porque incluso el paso final es algo de lo que se arrepintió.

\- No puedo robar su cuerpo.

Rezaba porque no se hubiese dado cuenta, que fuese uno de esos días donde se le pega la sábana, que pudiese revertir el hechizo.

\- Si le pido que me proteja, ¿lo hará? - esto de cierta manera le daba mucha ilusión.

\- ¡Sin! ¡¿En dónde estabas?! - corrió a él Jafar, con el semblante descompuesto - ¡Al Thamen se llevó a Judal!

\- Es mi castigo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Será complicado pero ahora que hicimos el amor tenemos un vínculo. Monja, dile que lo siento y que aún si no puede creerlo, lo amo.

\- ¡No es momento para tus bromas! ¡Esto es muy serio!

El sacerdote recitó un conjuro en lenguaje Toran aprendido por accidente durante una de las muchas ceremonias en que su alma casi se perdió. Un destello dejó ciegos a los presentes, es decir el visir y algunos guardias. Cuando el albino pudo enfocar encontró al rey confundido.

\- ¿Q-qué hago aquí?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es momento para esto! ¡Secuestraron a Judal!

\- J-Judal... Maldición. ¡YAMURAIHA!

.

.

Imperio Kou.

El sacerdote se encuentra atado por las muñecas, suspendido. Así como por los tobillos y cuello, continua inconciente dando la impresión de que solo duerme. Los dígitos de Gyokuen se deslizan cínicamente por su hermoso rostro.

\- ¿Regresaste mi pequeño Judal?

Como si este hubiese escuchado la interrogante despierta, aturdido.

\- Eres tan ingenuo - se burló - No importa lo mucho que pelees para escapar de tu destino, siempre serviras a nuestro padre.

\- No por mucho, así como vamos moriré pronto.

\- ¿Enserio? - fingió sorpresa - Bueno, entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo - sonrió perturbadoramente - ¡Oh padre toma el alma de tu sirviente! ¡Indicanos el camino!

\- ¿Que haga qué? ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Jamás Judal experimentó tanto dolor junto, era como morir una y otra vez muy lentamente. No pudo contener el llanto, ante tal suplicio no hay espacio para el orgullo.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Los gritos del muchacho son como una dulce melodía para oídos de la líder de la organización. Es consciente de que su vida peligra pero adora hacerle gritar además, tiene talento para adivinar el instante en que debe detenerse.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡SINBAD!

\- Que tierno~ llamas a un hombre que no vendrá. ¿Crees que arriesgará todo lo que tiene solo por ti?

Vaya comentario tan innecesario. Lo sabe, siempre lo hizo. En el mundo perfecto de Sinbad el es una despreciable mancha.

Un estallido lanzó por los aires a varios miembros de Al Thamen.

\- ¡Tu, siempre tu... ! - Gyokuen.

\- Sin... bad ... - murmuró Judal para luego desmayarse.

.

.

El oráculo advierte un nostálgico calor que le envuelve. Abre los ojos y se sorprende al reconocer la habitación del rey.

\- ¿Pero qué... ?

\- Buenos días amor - dijo Sinbad con ternura a su oído.

El monarca está situado a la espalda y prácticamente le estruja en un efusivo abrazo.

\- La vieja...

\- No te preocupes por ella.

\- Volverá.

\- No lo hará y si fuera el caso la derrotaría otra vez.

\- ¿Acaso tú... ?

\- Ja ja ja no lo hice sólo. Aladdin, Alibaba-kun, Ren Kouen... bueno, esa mujer tenía muchos enemigos.

\- Ya veo.

\- No creas que olvidaré lo que hiciste...

\- Si vas a empezar a...

\- ¿Para qué quieres robar mi cuerpo si te pertenece?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y no solo eso, todo. Judal en verdad te quiero, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, más de lo que creí. Cásate conmigo.

El magi quedó estupefacto pero asintió como pudo. Siempre supo que la vida no es justa. Le arrebataron cada cosa que le importó, incluso su identidad y cuando arma el plan perfecto para robar un cuerpo... Sinbad le roba el corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mmm para el reto del robo quería escribir la clásica historia de un banco o algo así pero pus esta idea me sedujo más (?. Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio! ;3.**


End file.
